


Невеста поневоле

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Forced Marriage, Genderswap, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Patriarchy, Power Imbalance, Pseudo-History, Rape, Sexism, Twincest, fem!Vergil - Freeform, no demons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Правитель Фортуны Спарда вынужден отдать свою дочь в жены пришедшему на их земли захватчику, который согласен не стирать Фортуну с лица земли только в обмен на этот брак. Вергилия понимает и принимает свой долг перед своей страной. Но это не значит, что она не попытается убить ненавистного мужа.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Mundus/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Невеста поневоле

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под вдохновением от картины французского художника Огюста Тульмуша "Невеста поневоле": https://sun9-69.userapi.com/c204524/v204524930/4b31e/BMagw2SG_0Q.jpg

Мундус принял решение играть свадьбу в своей столице.

Холодным взглядом Вергилия окинула собранные вещи.

Она не хотела этого.

Сама мысль о том, чтобы уехать вместе с ним, вместе с захватчиком, пришедшим на их земли, с тираном, отдавшим ее мать своим рыцарям на растерзание, с тем, кто поставил ультиматум или эта свадьба, или разорение… вызывала тошноту. Мундус убьет ее отца и брата, ее саму, всех в Фортуне, если она откажет, и потому выбора нет.

Вергилия тяжело выдохнула и кивнула служанкам, чтобы занялись оставшимися вещами, и в тот момент в комнату вошел отец.

Вергилия услышала, как открылась дверь, увидела, как вздрогнули служанки, и сразу же ее лицо приобрело нечитаемое ледяное выражение. Она глубоко вдохнула, зная, что отец и без того чувствует себя виноватым в ее судьбе, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать. Вергилия была уверена, что если позволит хоть одной эмоции выскользнуть из-под ледовой корки, которой она себя окружила, то она сломается, начнет жаловаться и поведет себя совершенно недостойно дочери Спарды.

Умолять не отдавать ее замуж было глупо и бессмысленно, и для себя она уже все решила, понимая, что выбора нет ни у нее, ни у отца.

Она должны была стать королевой Фортуны, она — первенец короля и наследница, ее не должны были выдавать замуж в соседнюю землю, таковы их традиции, но в итоге все пошло не так, как должно было.

Спарда был облачен в черное, его разом постаревшее за ту страшную ночь лицо выражало лишь тревогу и беспокойство.

Он окинул тяжелым взглядом комнату и пошевелил губами, будто желая что-то сказать, но со словами не нашелся. Вместо этого он протянул ей руки.

— Оставьте, отец, — сказала Вергилия холодно. Даже Спарда не мог справиться с собой, и она чувствовала своей обязанностью стойко держать спину прямо, сохраняя ледяное спокойствие и внешне, и внутренне. — Не нужно.

Он опустил руки.

Вергилии казалось, если она ощутит родные объятия, ее сломает.

В итоге они так и не нашлись, о чем поговорить.

Несмотря на то, что первой из близнецов родилась дочь, Спарда никогда не пытался прятать этот факт, никогда он не чувствовал досады от того, что именно дочь станет правительницей. Особенно эта мысль укрепилась в нем, когда дети подросли, и в Данте проявлялись качества, совершенно не подходящие для короля.

Сам Данте тоже никогда не пытался оспаривать место своей сестры.

Вергилия распорядилась, чтобы собранные вещи отнесли в уже подготовленный экипаж, набросила на плечи дорожный плащ и вышла из комнаты.

В коридоре она столкнулась с братом, лицо у него было белое, глаза тревожно и лихорадочно блестели. Вергилия только кивнула ему, даже не взглянув, но отойти не успела.

— Постой, — Данте поймал ее за руку. Его ладонь даже сквозь перчатку чувствовалась горячей. — Я приеду. Позже. Я обещаю.

— Ты нужен здесь, — ответила она, не поняв.

Данте мотнул головой и взял ее лицо в ладони.

Вергилия отстранилась.

— Нет.

Ей хотелось бы почувствовать ласковое прикосновение вновь. С ужасом она подумала о том, что никогда больше не почувствует этого тепла, никогда больше Данте ее не коснется.

Данте посмотрел на нее растерянно и почти обиженно. Мальчишка, девятнадцать лет, а взгляд такой же, как в семь, когда тот недолгий период детства Вергилия была выше него.

— Ты нужен отцу.

— Я нужен там тебе!

Вергилия покачала головой.

— Прощай, Данте.

Природа их отношений давным-давно вышла за границы, установленные тем, что в них течет одна и та же кровь… или, может, наоборот, не вопреки, а благодаря этому случилась их близость еще три года назад. Но с Данте все казалось естественно и правильно, даже несмотря на то, что это приходилось скрывать, и что родители были бы в смертельном ужасе, узнай они о характере отношений их детей.

Сев в карету, на родной дом Вергилия больше не смотрела, завесив окно шторкой.

В церкви Вергилия держала глаза опущенными в пол. На пиру — ничего не ела. На нее не обращали внимания, она была просто трофеем, украшением стола, сидя подле Мундуса. Свадебное платье казалось ей таким тяжелым, тугой корсет сжимал ребра, казалось, сдвигая их, и она не могла вдохнуть полной грудью.

Лицо у Вергилии оставалось белым-белым, сливаясь с цветом платья и волос, ледяные руки слегка подрагивали, но этого никто не видел: она держала их на коленях под столом.

Перед глазами стояло окровавленное изуродованное и поруганное тело матери.

Когда стемнело, Мундус встал и протянул ей руку. Вергилия дрогнула, выныривая из мыслей, и подняла на него сухие глаза. Ей пришлось вложить свою ладонь в его и встать. Ноги ощущались ватными. Гости, зная, куда они пойдут и что будут делать, одобрительно зашумели.

Ее обдало жгучим стыдом, но бледность никуда не пропала.

Мундус отвел ее куда-то наверх, по бесчисленным запутанным коридорам — в спальню.

Слуги неотвратимо закрыли дубовые двери. Вергилия услышала тяжелые шаги, и грудь ей сдавило что-то куда сильнее и прочнее корсета. Она опустила ресницы, неслышно сглатывая вязкую соленую слюну.

Мысли заметались в голове, и сердце забилось лихорадочно, желая вырваться, но чугунная клетка ее тела не позволила. Вергилия осталась стоять недвижимо, опустив руки по швам, и ожидая покорно и тихо, с терпением удава, но только добычей здесь была она.

Супруг подошел и встал сзади вплотную, и Вергилия задышала поверхностно, чтобы не чувствовать запах его тела.

Его руки потянули за шнуровку на платье. Единственный ее доспех из атласа и тафты ослаб, выпуская из плена сдавленную грудь, но от этого стало хуже. Корсет держал ее в узде, помогал вбить эмоции в грудь, спрятать их даже от себя, и так просто было делать вид, что ей не больно и не страшно, и что ее тело все еще принадлежит ей.

Закрыть глаза.

И думать о долге.

Проснулась Вергилия одна.

Она лежала, смотря в потолок, моргала неторопливо, и тело больше ей не принадлежало. Минуты текли долго. Капали. За окном было уже светло, и полоска света ложилась на оскверненную насилием постель наискось.

Зашла служанка. Вергилия не предприняла попыток пошевелиться и прикрыться. Девушка, смутившись, сказала ей что-то про то, что для нее приготовили ванну, и ей пришлось встать.

Тело казалось ватным, и боль ощущалась приглушенно, издалека.

Она оглянулась на кровать, на простыни.

Вергилия не была девственной, но крови было столько, что никто никогда не усомнился бы в ее добрачной чистоте.

Все вокруг пугали, служанки болтали, что первый раз — это страх и боль, и что так надо, иначе не бывает, но в ее первый раз не упала и капля крови.

— Вам нужно одеться, — сказала служанка, протягивая ей простое хлопковое платье из плотной ткани, и Вергилии подумалось, что до ванной комнаты придется идти по коридорам. Ее замутило, она побелела, но не позволила себе качнуться и оступиться. Служанка помогла ей одеться и торопливо вывела в коридор.

Оказалось, что идти было недалеко. Служанка завела ее в чистые покои, располагавшиеся совсем близко к предыдущим, и здесь же внутри была ванная комната и еще несколько служанок. Вергилия держала голову поднятой, но глаза поднять не могла, на их лица смотреть не хотелось.

— Оставьте меня.

Помявшись, они ушли, оставив ей одежду, одно из платьев из ее багажа.

Вергилия сняла платье, в которое была одета сейчас, и, помедлив, залезла в воду. Ее сразу же лизнуло болью, она вздрогнула, но опустилась сразу, не медля, тяжело вдохнула и низко склонила над водой голову, до того, что короткие прядки волос коснулись поверхности воды.

В воде медленно расплывались бледные кровавые разводы. Она тяжело вздохнула, зажмурившись, и было огромное желание сидеть так, не шевелясь, до конца жизни.

Вечером того же дня она увиделась с Мундусом в супружеской спальне снова.

Через несколько дней впервые выйдя в город с сопровождающим ее телохранителем, утвержденным Мундусом, Вергилия попала в церковь и там с огромным удивлением обнаружила, что Отец Кредо приехал сюда вместе с ней и устроился в эту церковь. От вида знакомого лица болезненно потянуло в груди. Раньше она не особо часто посещала церкви, ровно, как и ее брат. Они оба были теми еще грешниками и прекрасно это знали. Но все же отец Кредо был очень близок ее семье, и то, что он последовал за ней… обнадеживало хотя бы немного.

Он попросил подождать его немного, и Вергилия зашла в исповедальню, села на скамью, складывая руки на коленях. В голове было совершенно пусто, и она не знала, что говорить. До того момента, как придет отец Кредо, можно было бы собраться с мыслями, но ничего не получалось.

Но на место священника сел другой, и Вергилия вздрогнула, услышав его голос.

— Я ведь сказала тебе остаться дома, — прошептала Вергилия растерянно, сердце заколотилось сильно, лихорадочно не то от тревоги, не то от беспомощной радости, что он все же здесь.

— Я знаю, — ответил Данте тихо. — Но… ты мне не указ, — он усмехнулся тихо. Через решетку, отделявшую их друг от друга, совсем ничего не было видно.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я ведь сказал, что не могу оставить тебя здесь одну.

Вергилия прикрыла глаза. Виски начинали болеть.

— Я убью его, — прошептал Данте тихо-тихо, но с такой жгучей ненавистью, что хватило бы на них двоих.

Вергилия недолго помолчала, а потом решила уцепиться за это, потому что иной цели в жизни не осталось.

— Терпение, Данте, — сказала она тихо и холодно, смотря перед собой. — Нам понадобиться очень много терпения.

— О каком терпении ты говоришь? — прошипел он, едва сдерживая голос тихим. — Я не могу сидеть сложа руки, пока он… касается те…

— Я могу сама о себе позаботиться, — ответила Вергилия, понизив голос еще сильнее, чтобы он не дрогнул. — Но в отличие от меня, наш народ не сможет позаботиться о себе сам. Выслушай меня, — сказала она чуть громче и увереннее, слегка сжимая пальцы на коленях. Ей хотелось, чтобы руки брата коснулись ее, сжали крепко ладони в ладонях. У Данте всегда были такие горячие руки. Вергилия раньше тоже не мерзла. Но сейчас пальцы в перчатках оставались ледяными. — Ты слушаешь?

— Да.

Вергилия кивнула сама себе.

Сквозь частую решетку лицо Данте казалось таким нечетким. Еще менее четко, если смотреть боковым зрением.

Она так хотела посмотреть на него.

— Веди себя прилично, Данте, — сказала она тихо. — Слушайся Мундуса и поклянись ему на верность. И терпи. Только так к нему можно будет подобраться. И только так ты сможешь обеспечить Фортуне хоть какую-то безопасность. Не делай ничего поспешно. И я не буду.

— Но…

— Если ты убьешь его сейчас, мы оба потом лишимся головы. И наш отец — тоже. Сделай, как я сказала. Задуши свою гордость и склони перед ним голову.

«Как сделала я.»

Она была вынуждена посещать устраиваемые мужем пиры, которыми он праздновал очередную сдавшуюся ему землю, и на одном из них она поймала взгляд какого-то графа. Он был молод и хорош собой. Он улыбнулся ей, и Вергилия из вежливости приподняла губы в ответ.

Вечером Мундус ударил ее за это по лицу так, что пошла кровь, и пришлось прятать синяк за толстым слоем пудры. Она и раньше носила закрытую одежду, но теперь и вовсе перестала появляться без плотного камзола, надетого поверх платья. Камзол закрывал руки и горло так, чтобы точно никто не увидел черных не сходящих с тела синяков.

За глаза ее называли холодной и неприветливой королевой. Вергилия не позволяла себе лишних жестов и лишних взглядов, но по мнению Мундуса и этого было недостаточно: он наказывал ее за взгляды чужие, но по лицу больше не бил никогда.

Новость о беременности, как ни странно, принесла ей облегчение. Мундус не касался ее все эти тяжелые месяцы, опасаясь навредить ребенку — сыну, как он был уверен.

Вергилия встречалась в церкви с братом, прячась в исповедальне, и так велико было желание не говорить ему ничего, но сказать пришлось, и Данте не сразу нашелся со словами, и это покоробило изнутри.

Вергилия не понимала, почему, но ее не отпускало ощущение, будто, находясь замужем, она является изменницей.

Мундус назвал мальчика Неро.

Когда спустя время она узнала, что снова беременна, то ощутила лишь тошноту и горечь. Мысль о новых родах ужасала, но они и не были ей суждены. Когда Мундус узнал, он сказал, что ему не нужны другие наследники, если один уже есть, и отправил ее к повитухам, чтобы те нашли способ сделать так, чтобы у нее случился выкидыш. Впоследствии он прибегал к этому постоянно, но после стал бить. Ему нравилось это, а Вергилия ничего не могла сделать. Она рада была избавлению от выродков этого тирана, но с каждым разом все с большим отчаянием молилась о том, чтобы потерять способность иметь детей вообще. Это было невыносимо, она слабела и думала, что умрет так скоро, так ничего и не добившись.

С Неро занимались няньки и кормилицы, Вергилия почти не касалась своего сына, не испытывая к нему ничего, кроме глухой горечи и тоски.

Все также она виделась с Данте в церкви, в единственном месте, где она находила хоть какое-то успокоение хоть ненадолго. Он давно уже сделал, как она просила, и ради нее действительно обзавелся целым бездонным источником безграничного терпения. Они прятались в исповедальне, и отец Кредо все также помогал им в этом.

Вергилия не жаловалась, но Данте слышал ее угасший голос. Он все поступил на службу к Мундусу, послушавшись ее.

К концу второго года жизни Вергилии в этой клетке пришла новость о смерти отца. Об этом ей рассказал отец Кредо, и внутри пугливо оборвалось все, треснула стена, сдерживавшая все ее эмоции, но не посыпалась. Вергилия сдержалась.

За все это время они не обменялись ни одним письмецом. Лишь Данте приносил ей какие-то весточки из дома, но, конечно, этого было недостаточно.

Вергилия попыталась получить возможность отправиться на похороны или, если не на них, то хотя бы побывать на его могиле, но когда она пришла к Мундусу с просьбой, то в душе не ждала ничего хорошего.

— Как вы, наверное, слышали, Ваше Величество, мой отец скончался, — сказала Вергилия тихо, голос ее прозвучал спокойно и ровно, а внутри крошилось. Мундус поднял на нее такой тяжелый взгляд. Он всегда так смотрел, с удушающей похотью и собственничеством, и этот взгляд был все равно, что ошейник. — Я бы хотела… поехать на его похороны.

— Ты никуда не поедешь, — ответил Мундус тоном, который не терпел возражений. Вергилия ждала именно этого, но внутри у нее все равно беспомощно оборвалось. Но Мундусу она едва-едва улыбнулась дрогнувшими уголками губ и поклонилась, крича внутри собственной головы о том, как он ей ненавистен.

На следующий же день в церкви она вновь встретилась с Данте в исповедальне.

— Тебе нужно поехать домой и остаться там.

— Я не оставлю тебя здесь.

— Стране нужен правитель.

— Мундус поставит туда своего наместника, — ответил Данте.

— И по-твоему это можно допустить? — спросила она, случайно повысив голос, но быстро опомнилась и глубоко вздохнула. Впрочем, Мундус действительно такого не позволит. Пусть он объявил Фортуну зависимой территорией, смерть Спарды станет отличным поводом присоединить ее к своей империи, сделать одной из провинций окончательно.

— Верджи, посмотри на меня, — сказал он шепотом, и Вергилия повернула голову. Решетка, отделявшая их, была такой мелкой.

От этого старого обращения по спине поползли мурашки.

Данте протянул руку, цепляясь за решетку кончиками пальцев, и Вергилия, сняв перчатку, коснулась в ответ. Рука Данте была теплой, но все, на что хватало размеров ячеек решетки, — это едва касаться друг друга самыми кончиками пальцев.

— Мундус говорил о том, что хочет назначить меня твоим личным телохранителем.

Вергилия внутренне дрогнула.

Сначала ей подумалось, что это очень странное решение. Оставлять в такой близи друг к другу двух потомков ненавистного ему мертвого правителя?

— Он очень ревнив, — заметила она шепотом, поняв. — Возможно, ему надоело видеть других мужчин рядом со мной.

Данте как-то странно усмехнулся. Понятно, впрочем, к чему это было. Но смешно ей не было.

У нее были и другие телохранители, неизменно следовавшие за ней во время редких прогулок по внутреннему саду, когда она посещала пиры или церковь. Она бы скорее назвала их надсмотрщиками. Мундус постоянно менял их, стоило ему заметить какой-то не такой взгляд или жест.

У Данте были все такие же голубые глаза.

Вергилия вздохнула. Она соскучилась. Ей стало так тоскливо и больно, заныло в груди столь сильно, сдавило так, как не способен сдавить ни один корсет.

В моменты, когда ей было особенно плохо, она вспоминала его глаза и губы, прикосновения ласковых рук, но увлекаться этим не могла себе позволить.

Бунт совсем рядом со столицей разразился столь внезапно, будто пожар, начинающийся с кухни, что Мундус спешно отослал ее с сыном в маленький дальний замок, где они будут в безопасности. Неро к тому моменту было уже два года, и он пока что не создавал никаких проблем и неудобств, но, Вергилия знала, уже через год ситуация изменится. Благо, этой спешке сын не успел испугаться, всю дорогу он проспал. К тому моменту Данте уже был назначен ей в телохранители и Вергилию успокаивало то, что он был рядом постоянно.

Замок был крошечным и неприветливым, очень холодным, располагался вдали от главных дорог и стоял в лесной глуши.

Без Данте здесь было невыносимо одиноко.

— Что тебя так злит? — спросила Вергилия шепотом, чтобы никто из служанок точно не услышала, хотя и двери в покои были плотно закрыты, а все служанки отосланы сидеть с только что уложенным спать Неро, детская располагалась напротив.

— То, что одна из провинций восстала против Мундуса, а он просто сотрет ее с лица земли, — сказал Данте в ответ нервно. — А мы ничего не можем сделать!

— Терпение, Данте.

— Я устал терпеть!

Он повернулся к ней.

«Ты не ложишься в постель с уродом, получающим наслаждение от чужой боли, твое достоинство не топчут, тебя не уничтожают, снова и снова напоминая о том, что твое место — быть подстилкой и ничего больше», — подумалось ей устало. Но вслух она ничего не сказала. Ей казалось, чаша ее терпения должна переполниться вот-вот, но всякий раз она становилась все бездоннее и бездоннее, и Вергилии казалось, она теряет себя.

Может, давно уже потеряла. Она бы сказала, что ничего не осталось, но все же это было бы преувеличением. Она все еще держит голову поднятой. Она все еще ждет и выжидает.

— Терпение, Данте, — повторила она бледными губами и встала.

Он был так близко. Они не виделись наедине вот уже три года. Сначала они прятались в исповедальнях, а потом, когда Данте был назначен ее личным телохранителем все еще не было возможности оставаться только вдвоем. И этот бунт, вспыхнувший так опасно близко к столице, дал им этот шанс, настолько призрачный, что ей до сих пор не верилось, что это происходит.

Она встала вплотную, и Данте затих, ничего не смог ответить. Без слов Вергилия уткнулась лбом в его плечо, думая лишь о тепле его тела, о руках, об их общем тайном грехе, не принесшем ей и капли боли.

Она хотела сказать, что устала. Что ей так больно, что все, что она знает в супружеской постели, — это бесконечное унижение, но ей казалось, что стоит прорвать эту плотину жалоб, как их будет не остановить, как ее стержень сломается, и она не вытерпит больше ни дня рядом с тираном, оставляющем на теле черные следы.

Вергилия промолчала, глотая горькое ощущение готовящихся сорваться с ресниц слез. Плакать она тоже не могла себе позволить. Но рука Данте так знакомо обхватила ее за плечи. Дыхание перехватило, и ей потребовалось время, чтобы суметь сглотнуть тяжелый ком. Но глаза остались сухими.

Вергилия подняла голову. У Данте были серьезные чуть влажные отчего-то глаза, и противиться этому было невозможно. Медленно Вергилия сняла перстни с рук. Они упали на пол. Также медленно она сняла перчатки и уронила их. Ледяным дрогнувшими ладонями она коснулась его лица. Данте, ждавший все это время терпеливо, вздрогнул. Его ладони легли поверх ее рук, Данте сжал ее руки, повернул голову и уткнулся в ладонь носом, глубоко вдыхая и опуская ресницы. Его теплое дыхание защекотало кожу, и так сладко вздрогнуло внутри, потянуло, сжалось, спускаясь жаром в живот. Совершенно забытое щемящее ощущение проснулось в груди, но оно не принесло облегчения, как бывало раньше, оно сдавило только сильнее, так, будто вот-вот сломает грудную клетку.

Вергилия слабо утешила себя призрачной мыслью: она заплачет в его руках потом. Когда все закончится, когда они вернут себе отцовскую землю, когда отомстят. Она будет рыдать в его руках всю ночь, и он выслушает все ее слова, всю ее ненависть и боль.

Но это будет потом.

Вергилия выпутала ладонь из его рук, протянула ее выше, сжала в пальцах пряди его волос и потянула на себя, смыкаясь с ним в поцелуе.

Данте сразу же поймал ее в кольцо рук, и жар ладоней, казалось, ощущался даже через такую плотную ткань.

Данте всегда целовал ее так, но лишь сейчас Вергилия смогла оценить весь смысл и всю прелесть его прикосновений. Он держал и целовал ее далеко не как самое большое сокровище, он целовал, как равную, и от этого подкашивались колени.

— Я так соскучился, — прошептал Данте сдавленно, и Вергилия мотнула головой.

— Молчи.

Молчать он явно не хотел, но послушался.

Она соскучилась. Порой после тяжелых ночей в супружеской спальне ей хотелось одиноко и покинуто выть, обняв себя руками, и думала она тогда лишь о тех сладких воспоминаниях, подаренных ей братом.

Вергилия никогда не представляла его на месте Мундуса. Это было очернило и опорочило все, что между ней и Данте было.

— Сядь, — сказала она тихо, указывая на кресло в углу комнаты, и Данте послушался. Кресло было достаточно широким и глубоким, чтобы им было удобно, но Вергилия остановилась перед братом в странной схватившей ее нерешительности.

Но они вдвоем, и дверь заперта, и служанки не войдут, и Мундус далеко-далеко.

— Нет, — Вергилия перехватила его руки, тянущиеся к застегнутому камзолу. С ужасом она подумала о не сошедших еще синяках и следов от зубов. Она не хотела, чтобы Данте видел ее такой: изломанной и испорченной чужими грязными руками. Она хотела поцелуев, она хотела как можно меньше одежды и как можно больше соприкосновения, но… нет. Не здесь и не сейчас.

Данте посмотрел странно.

Но ничего не сказал.

Он откинулся на спинку, смотря выжидающе, и внутри у Вергилии сжалось от сладкого забытого предвкушения. Она была уверена, что совершенно разучилась чувствовать нечто подобное. Все, что знало ее тело, это боль, всякий раз одна лишь она, но сейчас Вергилии было все равно, если она снова ощутит только ее. Потому что с Данте.

С тяжело бьющимся от предвкушения сердцем, Вергилия сжала подол платья в пальцах, задирая его выше, и села брату на колени. Ткань сразу же неудобно сбилась. Данте прижал ее к себе, и Вергилия сложила ладони ему на грудь, прижалась к плечу лбом, чувствуя только грубую ткань одежды под своей кожей.

Одной рукой Данте, путаясь в ткани, забрался ей под череду нижних юбок. Вергилия в ответ дрогнула, обнимая его за шею. Ей было тяжело дышать, корсет и плотная ткань жакета давили.

Первое же прикосновение заставило ее вспомнить, как хорошо было в его руках. Вергилия вздрогнула опять и прижала ладонь к моментально порозовевшему лицу, не сдержав дрогнувшего вздоха. В одежде стало жарко, а из горла рвалось слишком громкое дыхание. Вергилия привыкла молча сносить боль, но молча сносить прикосновения Данте было невозможно. Он прижался губами ей под ухом, и нужно было сказать ему не вздумать оставлять засосы. Но он и не целовал так, чтобы их оставить.

Он отстранил руку и зашарил по одежде двумя руками. Вергилии пришлось привстать на коленях и придержать подол. Он развязывал шнуровку на штанах.

Вергилия опустилась снова, прижимаясь к нему, одной рукой сжала в пальцах обивку кресла на спинке и глубоко вдохнула, теперь смотря Данте в лицо. Глаза у того лихорадочно блестели, он тяжело дышал. Вергилия прижалась губами к его губам, задрожала, когда он прижался теснее, направляя себя.

Вергилия снова ждала боли, но она не пришла. Она вздохнула длинно, дрожаще, принимая его до конца, вжалась в него, громко вздыхая в горячие губы. Данте убрал руки из-под юбок и взял ее под бедра, придерживая и помогая.

Мундус поставил брата охранять ее, потому что страшно боялся измены, но все эти годы Вергилия чувствовала себя так, будто изменяет Данте с мужем, а не наоборот, что и происходило сейчас.

Но она не чувствовала себя неправильно. Происходящее было самым желанным и самым лучшим моментом за все годы насильственного супружества.

Данте держал ее осторожно, но сильно, и их общие движения оставались плавными, тягучими, и Вергилия громко дышала, взяв его лицо в ладони и целуя часто и бесконтрольно. Ей хотелось бы кожей к коже, как раньше, но сейчас все, что можно, — это сквозь плотную ткань одежд.

Из горла рвались стоны, почти растерянные, от контраста и новизны ощущений. От нежности, от того, как Данте смотрел на нее, Вергилии снова захотелось зарыдать. Она сдержалась, зажмурившись крепко, вновь прижала ладонь к лицу, прячась. Данте потянулся и поцеловал ее в тыльную сторону ладони, которой она закрывала нижнюю половину лица.

Нараставшее сладкое ощущение, пробиравшее до нутра, отчего-то смутило ее, настолько она отвыкла от удовольствия, что теперь оставалось лишь кусать пальцы и пытаться не быть слишком громкой, но Данте вытягивал из нее звуки с такой легкостью, будто до сих пор помнил всю карту ее тела, и даже через одежду его прикосновения били по нервам столь сильно, что оставаться равнодушной не было никакого шанса.

Они любили друг друга — она не знала, сколько, но никто их так и не потревожил.

— У тебя так отрасли волосы, — сказал Данте зачем-то, распутывая ее прическу. Вергилия теперь полулежала на его коленях, сложив ноги на подлокотник кресла, и между ног до сих пор было влажно, и платье с внутренней стороны испачкалось, ровно как и штаны Данте, но двигаться не было никакого желания.

Вергилия не ответила. Будь ее воля, она бы обстригла ненавистные пряди, которые так больно Мундус любил наматывать на кулак. Он запрещал ей остригать их.

Вергилия чуть повернула голову, чтобы уткнуться холодным носом в шею Данте и глубоко вдохнула, ища защиты и тепла.

— Я так его ненавижу, — прошептала она едва слышно, оставляя на коже поцелуй.

Данте в ответ ничего не сказал.

Они пробыли здесь месяц, и этот месяц оказался самым лучшим за всю жизнь, проведенную в брачном плену.

Когда Вергилия смотрела, как брат играет с ее сыном, в груди расцветало теплом и ей думалось, что, может, Неро она все же полюбит.

Однажды.

После возвращения в столицу, снова началась череда болезненных ночей. Вергилия радовалась лишь тому, что больше она так ни разу и не забеременела.

К тому же, Мундус терял к ней интерес. Не будь у жизни Вергилии цели, она бы лишь обрадовалась тому, что однажды ей можно будет надеть более открытое платье, ведь с шеи и груди сойдут оставленные там синяки и укусы. Но она понимала, что это ставит шанс вернуть себе отцовскую землю под большую угрозу. Для него она была подстилкой, но для двора — женой короля.

Мундус тянул на свой член от графинь до крестьянок, не спрашивая ни у кого. Вергилия слышала, как плачут служанки.

Ей было мерзко ластиться к нему и придавать взгляду нотки преданности и любви. Она думала о матери, разодранной его рыцарями, и все, что ей хотелось, это схватить кухонный нож и выколоть ему глаза. Но вместо этого она тянула на губы робкую скромную улыбку и давила дрожь, когда он снимал с нее легкий жакет, неизменно закрывавший горло.

Из-за всех этих бесконечных не сходящих с ее тела следов она обнажалась лишь перед ним и, когда порой выдавалось побыть с Данте наедине, прятала от него свое тело за слоями ткани, чтобы он не видел этого.

Все чаще Мундус уходил в карательные походы, его империя трещала по швам, и это знали все, даже служанки, запертые в замке и далекие от всех политических дел. За его спиной об этом трещали все, и Вергилия видела сомнение даже в глазах его генералов. Эти сомнения сеяла она сама. Аккуратно, ненавязчиво, со всей деликатностью, на какую лишь была способна, и все ее слова звучали, как беспокойство образцовой супруги, а не как упреки и подстрекательство. Когда Мундус уходил в походы, она получала больше свободы передвижения и действия. И Данте, соответственно, тоже. Он мог выходить в город и общаться с людьми там. Он узнавал о том, что происходит на улицах и приносил эти новости ей.

Она знала, что еще немного — и все закончится.

Она думала так каждый месяц, каждый год, думала так, снова и снова умирая в постели, думала так, когда муж душил ее, обозленный на собственные неудачи.

Теперь уже Данте — кто бы мог подумать — говорил о том, что нужно потерпеть, утешая ее, когда Мундус был далеко. Он говорил о том, что духовенство в Фортуне до сих пор осталось верно их семье, говорил о том, что с помощью Кредо, вернувшегося домой еще пару лет назад, все будет устроено так, что их примут дома без вопросов и боя.

Просто надо потерпеть.

Вергилия не знала, сколько терпеть еще и возможно ли человеку вообще иметь столько терпения.

Недолго после девятого дня рождения Неро, когда Вергилия пришла в церковь, к ней подошел молодой священник и позвал ее в исповедальню. Там он передал ей яд и шепотом сказал:

— От отца Кредо. Пора.

Вергилия смотрела на склянку, сидя в исповедальне, и думала лишь о том, сколько прошло безумных лет. В момент малодушия и страха она подумала о том, что можно было бы принять яд самой, ведь едва ли она когда-нибудь оправиться, но… Но у нее был подросший сын, до смерти боявшийся своего отца, у нее был Данте, у нее была страна, которая ее ждала.

В ту ночь Мундус был зол и особенно груб. Он потерял огромный кусок территорий сегодня, государство на севере объявило о своей независимости, его предал собственный генерал, один из тех, кому он так доверял.

Вергилия строила из себя готовую поддержать супругу, а потому молча лежала под ним — в последний раз. Она знала, точно, в последний, больше никогда. И от этой мысли ее сердце колотилось бешено, а руки были ледяными от волнения.

Он отстранился от нее, отпустил, оставив лежать на окровавленной простыне, и Вергилия, задержав дыхание, пронаблюдала за тем, как он в несколько больших глотков выпил отравленное вино.

Она мечтала о том, чтобы заколоть его. Отрезать его член и засунуть ему в глотку, чтобы он давился собственной плотью и кровью, чтобы умер так опозорено и унижено, но все это останется лишь в мечтах.

После он сразу же уснул. Вергилия еще лежала недвижимо какое-то время, сжавшись на краю постели, едва дыша, прислушиваясь к его дыханию и все ожидая, когда же оно оборвется.

Она всегда оставалась в этой комнате до утра, потому что если она вставала ночью, чтобы одеться, и он просыпался, то ее ждало все по новой. Но сейчас…

Вергилия села. Дрожь унять не получалось.

Дыхание Мундуса странно вздрогнуло.

Она торопливо оделась и вышла в коридор.

Неро был наследником Мундуса, но после его смерти начнется грызня, и Неро просто убьют, скорее всего, в то же утро, как выяснится о смерти Мундуса. Данте убьют тоже. И ее, но с ней точно сначала сделают что похуже.

В спальню сына Вергилия ворвалась как в лихорадке. Данте был с ним, он не спал, вздрогнул, увидев ее белое-белое лицо.

— Нам надо уезжать, — прошептала Вергилия задушено, чувствуя себя так, будто сейчас упадет, но падать было нельзя.

Данте кивнул и разбудил Неро.

Они не взяли с собой никаких вещей, а ничего не понимающему Неро некогда было что-то объяснять.

**Эпилог**

— Я хотела бы убить его так, чтобы он страдал, — сказала Вергилия тихо, остановившись посреди комнаты спиной к Данте. Это была ее старая комната, здесь не изменилось ничего, совсем ничего. — Так, чтобы он…

Данте встал сзади, она ощутила тепло его тела, его запах, дыхание защекотало ухо.

— Чтобы отплатить ему за все страдания, его бы пришлось убивать годами, — сказал он шепотом.

Данте был прав, и Вергилию взяло дребезжащим внутри отчаянием.

— Но он уже мертв. И он уже ничего не может, — добавил Данте, проводя ладонью по ее руке. Вергилия чуть повернула к нему голову, чувствуя дыхание на своей щеке. Она вспомнила, как смотрела на склянку с ядом и думала о том, чтобы испробовать его на себе. — Он гниет в земле, а его империя развалилась. Он больше никогда тебя не коснется.

— Закрой дверь, — попросила Вергилия тихо, впервые за десятилетие позволяя себе сгорбиться, опустить плечи, и Данте послушно отстранился, чтобы повернуть ключ в замке. После он обошел ее и встал лицом к лицу. Вергилия, смотревшая до того куда-то мимо, подняла на него взгляд.

— Как давно ты спала? — спросил он.

— Десять лет назад, — ответила Вергилия шепотом, чувствуя прикосновение теплой руки к лицу.

Данте поцеловал ее, расстегивая жакет, обнажая кожу, на которой уже не осталось синяков и других следов чужих прикосновений. Данте потянул ткань, снимая ее, притянул Вергилию к себе и взялся распутывать шнуровку на платье. Она прижалась к нему, уткнулась лицом в плечо и глубоко мерно дышала, позволяя раздевать себя.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, моя королева, — сказал Данте тихо.

Вергилия слабо хмыкнула.

Он распустил ее корсет, и стало так просто дышать.

Вергилия отмерла, подняла на него взгляд и стала расстегивать его одежду.

Они раздели друг друга, отходя к постели, и, улегшись, Вергилия наконец смогла прижаться кожей к коже.

Она громко вздохнула. Глазам стало мокро, и такой тяжелый ком в горле, душивший ее все это время, нашел выход.

Рука Данте легла ей на затылок, ероша вновь короткие волосы.

— Если королева хочет плакать, пусть плачет, — сказал он шепотом, и Вергилия сдалась.

Она вспомнила маму, разодранную вражескими рыцарями, вспомнила весть о смерти отца и то, как ей даже не позволили приехать на его похороны, вспомнила всю ту кровь на простынях, вспомнила бесконечное унижение, которое, как она думала порой, будет продолжаться вечно, подумала о сыне, которого едва ли когда-то сможет принять полностью, и вся эта бесконечная чаша, наполненная болью, наконец опрокинулась.

Тринадцать лет назад они с Данте впервые сдались объятиям друг друга, а десять лет назад вся жизнь сломалась, и на шею Вергилии была наброшена удавка, затягивавшаяся все это время. Из будущей королевы своей земли, из наследницы своего отца, она стала никем. Тогда Вергилия не думала о том, что жизнь кончена, она уцепилась за цель, ради которой жила все это время, и только теперь с ужасом она подумала о том, как изуродовала ее то существование, что она вела, как часто она могла умереть, и какой жалкой она была, и от этого, ей казалось, никогда не отмыться.

Вергилия встряхнула головой и подняла голову, ловя губы Данте в поцелуй.

Может, тот позор и будет еще преследовать ее очень и очень долго, во снах и в зеркале, но свой долг перед своей страной она выполнила, она отомстила за мать и отца, и…

Данте поцеловал ее в ответ, привлекая еще ближе к себе.

Нет.

Она — королева, выстоявшая, сколько бы ее ни ломали. Она убила тирана, снова и снова топтавшего ее достоинство.

Она сама снова принадлежит только самой себе.

Рука Данте огладила ее грудь, сползла на бок и бережно очертила пальцами бедро.

Они любили друг друга долго, пока не догорели последние свечи и не стало совсем темно. В этой бархатной безопасной темноте Вергилия лежала у брата на груди, прижимаясь щекой и слушая его сердце. Он гладил ее волосы, пропускал пряди сквозь пальцы, и Вергилия не находила в себе сил, чтобы шевелиться. Тело ощущалось таким приятно ватным после их близости, и истома смыкала веки, из-под которых дорожками все еще стекала влага, оставаясь на коже Данте солеными разводами.

Когда рассветет, Вергилия расправит плечи, выпрямится, высоко поднимет голову и займется разрухой, царящей в Фортуне.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептала она. Губы Данте коснулись ее макушки.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Всегда — только тебя.

Когда рассветет.


End file.
